A Dream, Was It? Of Wonderland?
by Silverfern500
Summary: A simple little one-shot. Alice has lived her life, and now finds that something is missing... she can't remember, but maybe he does.


{Created for pure fun~ Enjoy!}

A Dream, Was It? Of Wonderland?

---

_If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense._

Indeed, that seemed to be everything that wonderland was. So if such a place existed- how could one validate its realness?

_Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't._

"Well. There is that." Alice sighed to herself.

_And contrary wise,_

"You don't have to tell me." She whispered to herself, staring at the ceiling from her sprawled out position on the bed. Three years had passed since her second fall-in to her dreamland. For that is what she called it now, not wonderland, not underland, just 'dream'. It was all just a dream- a nightmare from her childhood- a fever used to clear her head. Not real, never real.

Here was real. Here she could travel the world and always return home. Here she was raised. Here was her own room, with it's solitude and white walls. Here was her family. But, here- was never where she seemed to belong.  
"So if I'm not crazy, and I've really been… there. Oh, but I am crazy, aren't I?"

_What it wouldn't be, it would._

"If that is true, as I'm sure it must be, then I've got to turn my thinking upside down." Alice thought aloud. The young girl was trying to figure her past out, as she had done so often throughout the years. After all- though it might seem impossible- who wouldn't try to return? She just had to think hard enough, then perhaps…

"Wait, think hard enough? Isn't that the logical approach?" She muttered.

_You see?_

Alice sat up and looked out her window at the rain pouring down. "I do believe I do." She exclaimed, "All this time I have fought to remember, I've never once tried letting it rest." And with that, the girl cleared her head and closed her eyes. Think Alice, think.  
Why had she gone before? Once it was to escape her studies, and the other was to escape a proposal. At least, she thought so. Was she escaping anything now? No. Maybe that was key, she needed to be running away from something in order to have something to run to.

_Midnight's bright lights._

A scene filled her mind, one full of color. There was a garden of roses, and a red lady. The red queen. And soon there was Alice. The queen didn't seem to like the little girl. A bit of memory returned.

_Marching into the fight._

She had gone to find something, to run to something instead of away. She remembered a battlefield, where she was victorious. A crowd of people watched her, a white queen, a knight, a mouse, a hare. A cat? "Well that doesn't help." The girl said angrily, "I want to run there now. This still isn't right."

_Drink me, shrink me._

She stood up and walked closer to the window. Was it only when they needed her that she found them, or did they need each other. Yet wouldn't she still be there if they still needed her? "Did I decide I didn't need them back then, did someone tell me not to go? Someone… I can't quite recall." Alice groaned, rubbing her forehead. "What madness."

_Fill me to sink me._

"As all good things are." A voice said from behind her. Alice paused and gave a bit of a start, she lived alone. So that meant that someone had broken in. She stared at the window, not daring to turn around.

"Have you forgotten me? I knew you would."

Wait...

_Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?_

Alice gasped as she heard the voice again, twirling to face him, she couldn't believe it. He was there- with his red hair and wide grin- looking at her. The rest of her memories came back with more vibrancy than she thought possible. And how could she forget him. "I- I didn't mean to do so." She choked on the words as emotions suddenly gathered to trip her up. "Hatter…"

_You could… **Stay**… _Yes, he had said that.

"Alice." The mad hatter replied, grinning wider as he stepped forward to hug the life out of the girl. Pulling back, he smirked and flicked her nose playfully. "You're very late you know."

---

{Sorry if it doesn't seem right. I only spent one day writing it, and didn't spend time on details like what Alice was up to for three years. I only added the apartment sentence earlier to give a little more description to the scene. I like simple things best, don't you? Like endings that aren't final- so you can freely accept them and yet hope for more? In all due respect, I'm not sure I give the right feel to alice. I have my own troubles with logic, but I'm not sure if they are similiar enough to hers in order to be accurate. I wrote this because I didn't like all the fanfics that disregarded what the hatter said about alice not remembering him. Ah- such a long author's note! Sorry! Just, ah, comment if you have a quesion or praise or critique? Thanks~!}

-Quotes are from Tim Burton's adaptation of 'Alice In Wonderland', and 'Her name is alice' by Shinedown.


End file.
